troubled puppy
by maxwelldragoon
Summary: this is a dark fic about inuyasha's life growing up with sesshomaru , i suck at summaries but the story is good and will be in 'M' category for future chapter. -AU, yaoi, shorta and anything else i might put in, don't like yaoi then don't read this!{(ch.10 is still WIP but we added more to it and we'll update it when we're finished, hope u enjoy it!)}
1. Chapter 1

~chapter 1~ first encounter

**disclaimer - NOT mine!**

I was so cold sitting here in this small cave. i could barely see my breath. i tried curling more into myself to keep warm. but it seems that my fire rat kimono wasn't helping to keep my warm. the forest seems to be in a state of quite so all the creatures could sleep. but for me it was to quit.  
>then i heard a twig snap nearby the cave. i covered my mouth to prevent any of my sobs and whimpers to escape and inform who or what was outside the small cave. my small rectangle puppy ears on the top of my head twitched. i closed my amber eyes as tight as i could in fear. my heart was beating so fast and loud.<br>i hoped it wasn't a demon that wants to eat me or someone from the village me and my mommy used to live before she died. I'm five years old and no one wants me. for you see I'm a half-breed , half human and half demon. i have amber gold eyes ,silver white hair and matching puppy ears.  
>a cold breeze came blowing in the small cave with it came the scent of a powerful demon. i could feel the demons presence at the entrance to the cave. i tried to huddle closer to the back of the cave. while trying to stay curled tightly in the fetal position.<br>after a long moment of silence I slowly opened my eyes and looked towards the opening of the cave. all i saw was the faint light coming from the moon. i heard something crawling the short distant into the cave. i squinted my eyes a little to try and see what it was. it was a baby dragon no bigger then a small kitten.  
>the small dragon was some kind of dark color . making it hard to see the little guy clearly. i slowly reached out my hand as the little guy sniffed my fingers to see if i was any danger. after a few moments the dragon nuzzled my palm. i smiled at the fact that he trusts me enough to pet him.<br>"hm let me guest , your trying to find a safe place to sleep huh?" the answer i got was a head shack 'no' as the little guy jumped into my lap.  
>then a growl came from the opening of the cave. the poor little dragon was trying to crawl into my kimono. i carefully caress the shivering dragon and tucked 'em in my chest under my kimono. this little act seemed to have calmed the dragon down quit a bit.<br>"don't worry your with me now , i wont let anything happen to you after all we're friends right!" the dragon seemed to agree as he nuzzled closer to my small chest.  
>using my left hand to keep the dragon in place. i got enough courage to crawl towards the entrance of are hiding place. as i was about to stick my head out of the cave. we heard the growling stop and the sound of a whip cutting through the air. after a fleeting moment i pecked out of the cave.<br>what i saw made me clutch the little dragon closer to my chest. there was blood everywhere while a big beast was sliced in half. i noticed that the flesh and the blood that was still coming out of the died creature was melting.  
>the one responsible was a tall demon. he was facing away from us. the demon had a shade more richer then my silver hair that it looked like fine silk. he wore a pure white kimono with pale blue flowery designs on the trimming of his sleeves. there was also a thing of fur on his one shoulder it was long s his hair that almost reached the ground. from what i could see this demon was a noble demon and of high class and beauty to boot.<br>usually noble demons are quite ugly or stay in there fancy castles instead of being out in the middle of a forest next to a slayed beast. well for what i saw of other noble demons that passed through my ex-village.  
>then a small kappa demon wielding a two headed staff came running towards the white elegant demon. his voice was so high pitched that it hurt both me and the dragons ears.<br>"Lord Sesshomaru-" the elegant demon turned to look at the kappa demon giving me a good look at his face. he had a brighter more golden color eyes then me with two magenta colored strips under his eyes on his high cheek bones. there was also the same color of magenta covering his eyelids. which brought out the color of his eyes more. in other words this demon was even more beautiful then my mommy.  
>"My lord-" the kappa said as he now stood next to the taller demon. "Mi-lord i have finished talking to the local demons and it seems your supposition was correct. they say that a young inu-hanyou wearing a red kimono has been seen with in this forest."<br>I shot myself back into the cave holding the small dragon once i heard that they were looking for me. 'what could they want from me I'm just a hanyou born from a courtship between a farm girl and a demon?' i could feel my heart beating fast again in fear of what these demons could want from me.  
>i felt the dragon moved and looked down towards my chest and saw the little dragon poking his head out to look at me. i smiled at him to reassure i was fine. i leaned down close to him and whispered "i think your name should be Hana cause your eyes are so pretty" there was a flicker of light that flashed through his beautiful eyes. i clutched him closer as a sad whimper came out. "Jaken" a deep voice broke through the silence.<br>"yes lord Sesshomaru?" the kappa named jaken asked.  
>"there's a small cave over there" my heart stopped.<br>"over there" questioned jaken.  
>"yes jaken. now go cheek it out for me" the tone of that voice sounds so lifeless i was to scared to see where or who it came from.<br>"yes my lord" jaken said with such enthusiasm in his voice.  
>i then headed back to where i was at the end of the cave with the dragon still clutched to my chest. after a short moment the kappa was at the entrance of the cave looking straight at us.<br>"Oh my lord i found him! i found him my lord" he seems so proud of himself that he was jumping up and down.  
>suddenly the kappa was gone and then a clawed hand reached in and grabbed the collar of my kimono and pulled us out. once we were free of the cave we were dropped in front of the pale elegant demon. i looked straight into his eyes but they were so cold. colder then the night air as if they were glaring me down.<br>Hana burrowed deeper into my fire rat kimono in fear of this demons powerful aura. then like a switch the demon walked pass me and started heading toward the kingdom of the west. i then felt the kappa named jaken poke me harshly.  
>"hurry up you filthy hanyou or you'll be dragged along by ah-un" he had a clear tone of disgust for me as i stood up. i was anxious about following them. but i gave in as jaken seemed to be glaring at me to make me move any faster.<br>i held onto Hana as i reluctantly followed the elegant demon and annoying jaken to my fated doom. luckily i have Hana with me.

to be continued!

**this is my first story so please tell me how i did for the first chapter and if i get plenty of reviews i might just update sooner ( yeah nya~ and we hoped you all enjoyed it and we'll be seeing you all again soon bye bye~)**

-this was maxwell / neko-chan!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**disclaimer - inuyasha isn't mine cause if it was i would be rich!**

**also i know from your reviews i forgot the disclaimer so here it is!**

**and um this chapter is shorter and i fix the paragraphs so there easier to read and hope you all enjoy it!**

**warning- mentions of rape , violence and blood**

previously ~ "hurry up you filthy hanyou or you'll be dragged along by ah-un" he had a clear tone of disgust for me as i stood up. i was anxious about following them. but i gave in as jaken seemed to be glaring at me to make me move any faster.  
>i held onto Hana as i reluctantly followed the elegant demon and annoying jaken to my fated doom. luckily i have Hana with me.<p>

inuyasha's pov

Me and hana were getting tired from the countless hours of walking. we must've walk three day's worth of miles as i tripped over another root sticking out of the dirt. Hana whimpered as 'she' looked at my dirt covered face.

then i felt a tug on the collar of my fire rat kimono. it was Ah-un , the two headed dragon jaken mentioned. he's as big if not bigger then a horse. Hana then jumped up onto Ah-un's nose as he followed jaken and his 'lord'.

as we kept going i heard some noise coming further up on the left side behind low bushes. when we got closer jaken and his 'lord' ignored what ever it is and kept walking. when Ah-un brought us closer i saw the demons that were chasing me earlier.

they were doing things to a group of humans that must've wondered into these dangerous woods. two of them were thrusting there pee-pee in the human woman's mouth while the second one was thrusting his between her legs as tears ran down her face.

the other four were doing the same thing to the other male human that was there. while two of them was holding onto his arms while they all laughed at what they seemed to be enjoying. then the two holding the human males arms noticed Ah-un and i.

the demon that was holding the males left arm let go and headed towards us. Ah-un growled in warning as the demon smirked as he stared at me. then in an instant jaken was yelling at then demon to be gone.

"hehehe now why would we go when you so gracelessly brought are prey to us!" the demons deep voice entered my ears.

"jaken what is taking you so long?" jaken and the demon turned to look at the speaker.

"oh my lord sesshomaru!" the demon when he once heard jaken say "sesshomaru" he froze and then he dropped to the floor. he then bowed to the elegant demon sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry my lord i didn't see you there-" sesshomaru lifted a thin brow as the demon an the ground continued " but as you heard that half-breed in that dragons mouth is are pre-" blood then sprayed the earth and trees around as the demons head roles away from his body.

"the half-breed is no ones prey but this sesshomaru's" the other demons that stopped to watch seemed to understand and proceeded back to the humans in there possession.

"come jaken!" sesshomaru then walked back on the current path we were walking before are earlier interruption.  
>jaken then grabbed Ah-un's rain's with me still being healed by my kimono and followed after sesshomaru. Hana during the hole time was hiding in Ah-un's hair in fear of the demon's bigger then 'her'.<p>

~time skip~

the sun was raising above the tree line as we reached the end of the forest. what i saw further up ahead was a giant castle surrounded by a stone wall with lushes green grass. with the sun hit the walls of the castle it seemed to give it this angelic look to it.

Ah-un then dropped me the the ground as sesshomaru kept walking towards the castle. Ah-un nuzzled the side of my head as jaken hit me with his two headed staff as he told me to follow.

"disgusting half-breed!" jaken said under his breath.

when we reached the gate there were two armored demon guards standing at the enterance. they bowed there heads to jaken and sesshomaru , but when i walked by with Ah-un and Hana they all but sneered at my appearance.

further in there were well dressed servants bowing in respect to sesshomaru. again as these strange demons look upon my person they glared in disgust. I felt hana try to comfort me as i kept following sesshomaru and jaken all the awhile being sneered and glared at.

we then stopped at an entrance to a big hall. filled with wealthy , finely dressed demons standing around looking at me. all of them held hatred and disgust in there eye's. then i felt a clawed hand on my small shoulder as i looked up.

it was sesshomaru and his cold hard eye seemed to hold more heat. his eyes glared at me as all the demons in the room glared even harder in jealousy. i couldn't understand why but i guest that everyone in the room likes sesshomaru or something,

"welcome everyone i'm glad you all made it in time!" all the demons eye's seemed to glow in recognition at what sesshomaru said. but then there eye's turned dark and menacing with what sesshomaru said next.

"I would like you all to meet my half brother and future MATE inuyasha!" a small evil smirk barely able to see came on sesshomaru's face as hana and i shivered in fear feeling all the malice pointed towards me.

~to be continued!

**thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it! (yay nya~ so please review cause the more we get reviews the happier we are)**

**ok neko-chan time to say good bye (ok well then later everyone !) bye bye !**

**this was Maxwell/Neko-chan!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**ok well here's another chapter **

**disclaimer** - don't own if i did i'd be rich NYA~

**warning**- humiliation , child nudity , slight child abuse and shota

chapter three~

**previously**~

_"I would like you all to meet my half brother and future MATE inuyasha!" a small evil smirk barely able to see came on sesshomaru's face as hana and i shivered in fear feeling all the malice pointed towards us._

**now**~

jaken came up beside me and grabbed my arm saying " well don't just stand there!" and proceeded to drag me out of the room. i was glad for that as hana started to purr softly.

as we rounded a few more corners we finally stopped in front of wooden door. two female raccoon demon servants opened the door from inside the room. when they saw the green kappa with huge eye's they smiled but when they saw me they all but glared.

" oh master jaken what can we do for you?" one of them asked as jaken pushed me into the room.

"i need you three to clean this filthy thing up for lord sesshomaru!" as we (me and hana) went further into the room we discovered it to be the indoor bath house.

as we got closer to the pool of water one of the servant grabbed the back of my fire rat kimono.

"take your clothes off so we can at least try to clean the filth of you"

"yeah you disgusting hanyou!"

"hurry up! we don't have all day"

~**time skip**~

after the harsh an cruel bath i was then roughly dressed in a fancy pale blue kimono with white flower designs around the trimming of the long sleeves. it also had pure white sash with a darker shade of blue designs on the trim.

i was so tired and i wanted to go to sleep but then jaken came in the room and once again dragged me back to that big ball room filled with royal demons that didn't like me.

when we entered the room we headed further into the room. i noticed that the nobles moved out of the way for us.

as we kept getting further and further in i saw sesshomaru standing by a throne that was lifted higher with steps leading towards it.

standing next to sesshomaru was what looked like three priest. one of them was holding something small yet golden in one of his hands.

climbing up the steps towards sesshomaru a chill went down my tiny spine as we stopped in front of the beautiful demon known as sesshomaru.

jaken then stood at the edge of the steps looking at all the guest in the grand room.  
>hana once again shivered in fear as we stood waiting for what was next.<p>

" now that inuyasha has been clean of his previous life we can finally place my claim on his body!" sesshomaru announced to his guest.

then two of the priest were then behind me as they lifted me up holding me by my arms and ankles. the third priest stood in front of me holding a thin yet slightly curvy gold bar.

soon the two priest that were holding me spread my legs and lifted my kimono showing the whole room my fudoshi*. sesshomaru then walked closer to where i was being humiliated as i tried to struggle out of there grip but they only seemed to tighten there hold.

"now inuyasha has anyone ever touched you down here before?" sesshomaru touched the top of my fudoshi when he ask that question.

"n-no" i was scared but i really didn't like having my lower have shown to a bunch of strangers.

"good" an evil smirk over came his elegant face as he then ripped of my fudoshi. showing everyone my private parts. i screamed in shame and embarrassment as my legs were spread further apart.

warm tears slowly rolled down my chubby cheeks as the third priest had the other to bring my spread legs close to my chest. then i felt two hands hold both of my but cheeks.

the third priest then got on his knee's as his face came closer to my exposed but. then i felt his hand on my but cheeks as he spread them to show my little pink but hole.

"now inuyasha has anyone EVER touched you here?" sesshomaru slide one of his fingers across my but hole. i jumped out of surprise at the touch to a place that has never been touched. not even by my mother.

"n-nnn-nooo!" i all but sobbed out the answer.

"as you all an see he is pure and innocent as the day he was born five years ago and he will remain that way until the day we mate!" sesshomaru announced " now as tradition states that until that time my future mate must wear the royal chastity belt* in which only i can remove!"

the the third priest stood up and place the weird extremely thin curvy gold bar between my legs covering my pee pee and my but hold.

then after a few seconds it changed shape and shortened were it looked like a fudoshi but instead of the straps that tie it around my hips there were thin golden chain that connected to the font and back.

in the front it covered all of his pee pee and small balls. in the back all you could only see was and upside down crescent moon (**it looks like the moon on sesshomaru's** **forehead but if u seen sailor moon its more like hers with ti points facing up**) with the two chains connecting to the two points of the moon.

when the chastity belt finished forming to his private part the two priest put him down as his kimono return doing his job hiding his body from view. the three priest then left the room as the crowed of demons that were watching soon lost interest and conversed with each other.

hana then stopped shivering as i placed my hand over her. them a warm breath tickled my left puppy ear as sesshomaru placed a hand on my right shoulder.

"don't worry inuyasha that chastity belt is magical" i started to hiccup through my soft sobs.

"you see inuyasha as you grow that belt will grow with you so it will always fit you no matter what" sesshomaru then stood as he then sat on his throne. after awhile of standing there jaken came over and pushed me over to a cushion that was on the left side of the throne.

"you stupid hanyou your supposed to sit on that cushion" jaken growled.

i took the chance and sat down on the plush red cushion with gold trimming that was nest to sesshomaru's throne.

my eyes widen as i then felt sesshomaru pet the top of my head as if telling me i did something good.

me and hana felt very uncomfortable as the supposed party cared on. while looking at the royal and fancy demons i noticed a young demon with long black hair and sky blue eye's looking at me.

he probably was a few years older then me. i realized that he was a wolf demon as the fur pelt and tail was anything to go by. soon the same wolf demon approached the throne.

as he stood in front of me he then turned look at my so called brother as he then asked "can me and lord inuyasha go and play lord sesshomaru?"

sesshomaru nodded his head slightly as the young wolf demon bowed to me.

"hello inuyasha my names kouga would you like to be my friend?"

~**to be continued!**

*** fudoshi is Japanese underwear samurai us to wear**

** * chastity belt was used by the church in England and Britain to stop there woman from losing there virginity anytime soon before the got married.**

**_well thanks 4 reading (and please review more we love getting reviews ) yeah it doesn't matter good or bad we'll read them._**

**also if u have a problem with shota lolita or yaoi please don't be hating cause i did but this story in the 'M' category, so other then that thanks 4 reading (and we will try to update more ) and please review (yeah the more reviews the faster r crazy fox plotter gives us ideas 4 the story ) fox plotter? (what?) nothing! (ok well it's time to say good bye max) really awe ok well good bye and c u in the next chpter (yeah NYA~) **

** - this was maxwell/ neko-chan!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER**- not mine!

**Warning**- slight child abuse

_previously_ ~

_sesshomaru nodded his head slightly as the young wolf demon bowed to me._

_"hello inuyasha my names kouga would you like to be my friend?"_

_now~_

I nervously got up from my set as kouga grabbed my hand and lead me further in the room until we were in the hall way. he then let go of my hand as he looked around the wide corridor.

Hana poked her head out from underneath my silver hair. i started to get some courage as i looked up from the floor. i was meet by sky blue eyes.

"so kid you got a name or what?" kouga's voice cut through my resolve.

"inu- inuyasha ! my names inuyasha " i bowwed.

"awe come on kid ! there's no reason to bow!" i looked back up at a smiling face. tears stung my eyes but i blinked them away. " so your names inuyasha huh?"i nodded my head.

"hm ? hey why don't i call you yasha for short?" my cheeks heated up as i smiled at him.

"sure kouga-kun!"

"ko- kouga-kun.. who are you calling kouga-kun?" a bright blush was covering kouga's cheeks.

"oh um i thought that I-II could-" i shook but he interrupted me.

"hey it's ok. you don't have to be afraid" my shakes stopped as hana cooed. "you can just call me kouga ok?"

"ok"

one of his hands reached up and touched one of my ears "eeek " i jumped at the sudden touch. hana was now on the ground watching us as my face now became ten different shaded of red.

" oh man those are real how cool!" kouga said as he kept petting my ears.

~time skip~ (cause i'm lazy)

me and kouga walked outside and found a garden. we gave each other a quick look as we then ran towards the grassy plains of the gardens.

Hana following after us. we were playing chase until i found a red ball* under a rose bush. kouga and i were having so much fun playing out in the garden. but all things must come to an end.

"kouga!" we both looked towards the entrance to the palace.

"oh hi dad ! is it really time to go!" kouga's dad was tall with lightly tan skin. he also had some light stumble of black hair on his chin (ya know in the that sexy kind of way) with deep blue eyes. (um we suck at descriptions)

"sorry yasha but I have to go!" he gave me a sad look.

"oh ok um ?"

"yeah?"

"will I ever see you again" i bit my bottom lip.

"of course you can see him again kouga!" a deep voice said. it was kouga's dad as he looked at me.

"alright kouga we better get going!"

" k dad!" kouga gave me a hug as he then started to walk away with his dad "later yasha I'll try to visit you"

i waved towards kouga as he slowly left my view " bye kouga !"

"there you are!" i turned to see jaken running towards me. he tripped over something as he fell face first to the ground. i really tried but i couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the annoying toad covered in dirt.

i was laughing so hard i had to clutch my sides. jaken then got up and dusted himself off picked up his two headed staff and looked at me with a strange sad look in his eyes.

"if your done laughing lord sesshomaru wishes for your presences at once!" he then turned to head back but he tripped again as i giggled.

when we reached the ball room Hana crawled up my leg and curled around my ankle. as i came closer to sesshomaru i noticed that most if not all the demons that filled up the room where gone.

some of them where leaving as i looked up to stare at my brothers angelic face. as i stood there a male cat demon that looked to be at least three years older then me. appeared behind me as he took my arm in a tight bruising grip.

he then started to drag me some where as sesshomaru watched while following us.

page break

the cat demon forcefully pushed me into a very lavished room with a king sized futon in the middle with a door leading to a private bath / restroom (cause we're the writers ).

sesshomaru entered as he closed and 'locked' the door. the cat demon was on his knee's by the edge of the futon glaring death at me.

suddenly i was picked up of the floor only to be thrown onto the bed. as i look to my brother i saw glaring golden orb's as he stood at the edge of the bed. the cat demon purring as he petted his greyish main.

"I think now is a better time then any to tell you how your life in MY palace is going to be for you hanyou!" the same cruel smirk was back on his elegant face as purrs from the cat demon came to life.

" I may have put my claim on your person but that doesn't mean your going to be treated any different as you where before you came here. i just merely tried to keep the promise made to our late father by MY mother." i tilted my head in confusion

" you see hanyou even though your a filthy half-bread you still have royal blood in your veins and i didn't want you to sully our families blood any further." the purring turned to moans.

"And further more you shall be starting your studies you should have started before your despicable human mother pasted!" the moans and purrs stopped as sesshomaru grabbed my leg (not the one with hana) and dragged me closer to him.

he then grabbed a hand full of my hair as he sniffed my puppy ears. Hana uncurled herself from my leg and ran to the closed door.

"AAAAAAHHH" i screamed in pain as sesshomaru bit the edge of my left ear hard enough to hurt. after a few moments he let go , licked the bite and did the same with my other ear.

When he bit my other ear i bit his shoulder out of instincts from the pain. again once he was done he quickly licked the wound.

'smack'

I was smacked across my right cheek as i heard Hana growling from her spot by the door. it was the cat demon who smacked me.

"how dare you try and harm lord sesshomaru you filthy cur !"

i held my redden cheek as i watched sesshomaru cup the demons pretty face and kissed him on the lips. he started to purr again as tears ran down my cheeks.

I didn't want to be there watching the one who hurt me be rewarded. my ears shivered in pain from the abuse they took as i headed for the door.

"Where do you think your going otouto*?"

~to be continued!

**little brother**

**A/N  
><strong>

~** ok well we've been having problems with mister writers block (yeah we can't seem to catch the f*cker at all) so until neko-chan eliminates the problem (come out come out where ever u r!) u all might just have 2 wait 4 new chapters, and we aren't really happy with this chapter but we wanted to get this done and out 2 all u readers!  
><strong>

**so on with my replies (oh yeah we got so reviews let's check them out huh max!) ok ok **

**G- i see well ok i think i can do that ater all i did read it and i thought it was a yaoi story ( ok well well there's this manga called lucky dog and it's mostly about um well heres a cut and paste of the wanted advertisment!) **

this amazing bl game/drama cd/manga(the game and cd are in japanes but you can get the translaton on google) called Lucky Dog 1 Blast or just Lucky Dog 1 but the manga is not bl it just implys it and it NEEDS MORE LOVE please cheack it out and tell others about it its about Gian Carlo Bourbon Del Monte, a young member of the mafia, is better known by his nickname "Lucky Dog" due to his incredible good luck. Despite knowing that he can escape with just a little effort, Gian decides to take a break from the fast-and-furious lifestyle while being imprisoned in a maximum-security jail. But when four young mafia captains are captured and brought to the same prison, the Boss of their syndicate makes a certain request of Gian... please help this amazing game/manga get more attention it needs alot more love it is too good tell me what you think about it please I AM BEGGING YOU . for game and cd translations and .com/2010/06/23/bl-game-review-%E2%80%93%C2%A0lucky%C2%A0dog1/ read the manga too .com/manga/lucky_dog_1_blast/ IT NEEDS MORE LOVE

**so the u go G more love to a good story!**

**clio 1111- sorry about that we r just always in a hurry that we forget how 2 work the key board!**

**lisa,demonic,angel - i hope we were able 2 answer ur question in this chapter!**

**Bakagohome - we hope u enjoyed the chapter (and we'll c u i the next NYA~) **

**Melanyl- we hope u got ur answer and glad u thought it was cute ( but in the next chapter its going to get dark and bloody even cruel 2 our yasha puppy) T^T we're so mean!**

**Varette- the reason for them is cause (we suck!) lol well no we r just lousy writers (but we're glad ur liking what we're writing anyways! **

** ajj7sunhawk -well we're glad ur like it and also sorry 1st person is r only way of writing but we'll try and do third person story some other time!**

** shiskanae242- yeah he is isn't he (yeah and we're also trying to bring him in more ) 4 the humor and also glad u enjoyed the story !**

**ok well thanks 4 reading (and we'll c u all in the next chapter NYA~ but 1st *pulls out baseball bat* it's time to kill that cursed writer's block! *goes looking 4 the bastard!*) ok well bye everyone!*waves good bye***

**- this was maxwell/neko-chan!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter** 5~ red rain

**disclaimer** - not mine!

**Warnings** - slight violence, blood and some gore!

**_previously_**~

_"Where do you think your going otouto*?"_

_**Now**_~

I shivered as i looked back into the cold golden eye's of my brothers. the cat demon was clutching on the sleeves of his haori moaning.

"n-no where!" i choked out.

"good! now come closer" sesshomaru said while the demon on the bed tried to remove his cloths.

I slowly approached the bed, most of there cloths were off. standing at the side of the bed i look back towards of the door. where Hana was curled up to with little growls.

A clawed hand then touched my cheek as i looked back to the bed. the hand belonged to sesshomaru as the hand retreated.

I stood there watching as sesshomaru spread the cat demons legs. the thing between the demons legs proved it was male.

I watched as sesshomaru proceeded to do the same things those demons were doing to those humans on our way here. the cat demon seemed to enjoy it as he kept say 'more more' while sesshomaru moved in and out of him.

After a few more moments i saw white milk looking stuff shut out of his hard shaft. the cat demon coated in his own boy milk* collapse into unconsciousness on the bed as sesshomaru got off and but his cloths back on.

"follow me inuyasha!" sesshomaru said as he headed towards another door i didn't see before.

I followed him through the door to see that it lead to a much more lavished room with a bigger futon bed covered in red silk sheets, two pillows at the middle of the head of the bed.

Sesshomaru then sat at the edge of the bed as he motioned me over with a sharp look. as i got close enough sesshomaru then grabbed me and once again threw me on the bed.

"this is your new room half-breed!" i looked at him with big eyes as Hana jumped up on the bed and rushed towards me.

"tomorrow your lessons with jaken will begin in the mourning **DON'T** you dare be late!" with that he left through the other door that lead to the hallway.

~**_time skip_**~

The sheets of my new bed were so soft that i curled up into them holding Hana to my little chest as sleep seems to try and take me. unfortunately the cat demon came in from the other room fully dressed.

"hm i guest that I'm your personal servant huh?" he said that with such disgust in his voice that i lowered my ears trying not to hear it.

"hey don't give me that you filthy cur!" he flashed his fangs at me.

"well as you can see the room next to this one is mine, being your 'personal' servant does have some perks huh?" he stood with his head up high as he slowly crawled on the bed towards me. "to bad that your a hanyou though."

He tilted his head as he now loomed over me. "now that we're alone i think I'll tell you whats going to happen to you now huh?"

Hana growled in warning as i tried not to whimper in fear. " well first of if you thought you life was hell well your going to be in for a big surprise tomorrow after your lessons!" he snickered the last words.

He leaned in a little closer and liked my left cheek as he jumped off the bed and headed back to his 'room'. With a slam of the door Hana and i were once again alone.

I laid back down thinking on what that teme* meant as sleep finally took a strong grip on me as everything went black.

~thought 2 end it here but nah~

~_**OoOoOoO**_~

**Dream scape**~

_The wind blow softly through my long silver hair as i sat on a branch of a tree. i looked out towards the horizon listening to the whispers of the forest._

_A few moments later i got up and landed on the soft earth as a warm aroma filled the air. i headed towards the source of the sent. as i got closer i saw a small hut at the edge of a human village._

_As i entered the hut i saw a pot filled with some kind of stew over the fire. as i got closer the Delicious sent change to a metallic and rusty one._

_I looked around to see what was making that sent. that was a mistake as i looked around the hut and saw red crimson blood covering the walls and floor._

_Mauled and severed hands, arms and legs were spread all over the place. the only thing that was untouched was a thin path towards the center fire pit cooking the stew._

_As i backed away from the scene i felt a hand land on my shoulder. looking at the clawed and bloody hand i try to get away but a sinister voice entered through my defenseless puppy ears._

_"this is what happens when you try and run away from me hanyou!" i froze in recognition._

_'it was sesshomaru who did this?' i thought._

_"h-how c-coul-" my voice shook in fear as i was interrupted._

_"how could i? come on inuyasha what do you think?" i looked at him in confusion._

_He then grabbed both of my wrist and pinned me to the blood covered walls of the hut. holding my wrists up beside my head as i finally realized that i reach up to sesshomaru's shoulders._

_Sesshomaru leaned in towards my neck when i then felt his fangs rip and tore the flesh between my neck and shoulder. the pain was so excruciating as i felt my warm blood spill and trail down my back._

_Sesshomaru then released my now bloody flesh as i looked into his eyes. the whites of his eyes where now as red as the blood around us as the gold was now a malicious violet._  
><em>"I think its time for your punishment inu~yasha" he all but purred out my name as my blood trialled down from his lips to his chin. warm tears stung my widen eyes as a malicious and cruel laugh came from sesshomaru's blood covered lips.<em>

I woke with a start from that horrible nightmare as i clutched the sheets to my chest as Hana snuggled up to my left side still asleep.

I couldn't seem to get that image of that sinister smile on sesshomaru's bloody face. so i just laid there waiting for the mourning and my 'lessons' with jaken.

~**_to be continued! _**

**_ok well sorry if it's a little late ( yeah i'm still trying 2 kill the writers block grrrr) but yeah we're still not happy with how it's turning out (so we're hoping that it'll some how fix itself) but other then that thanks for the reviews (yeah and if u don't keep reviewing we just might stop ... *both* ) pch yeah right but any time for the review corner (yeah! *fist pump* hey can i do it this time! ) um sure y not! (yes!)  
><em>  
><strong>

**OK well 1st of thanks YamiBakura1988 glad ur enjoying the story and yes heres ur update heehee!  
><strong>

**next is bakagohome sorry 4 the shortness max is working on it and we're glad u enjoyed it NYA!~  
><strong>

**now Winter235 glad we have a fellow sadist and yes 2 ur question sesshomaru is still going 2 abuse inu-puppy but close 2 the end i think i'll have him realize his mistake , max is still unsure on what to do , max still needs my guidance of the dark ways of the sadist! hahahahaha and glad u enjoyed the chapters!**

**and next we have Anna Velasco sorry about that and we're glad u enjoyed the chapters so far and we hoped u didn't have 2 wait long , we sowwy! and thanks 4 keeping a look out and we hope u enjoyed this chapter as well NYA~  
><strong>

**and aslo clio1111 don't worry they'll both suffer especially that damn neko poser grrr!  
><strong>

**ok well thanks 4 that neko-chan (no problem ! now if u'll all excuse me i need to find the writers block and KILL HIM so c u all in the next chapter NYA~*leaves room*) and with that i think i'm going to go to bed from all the excitement going on and i hoped 2 c u all in the next chapter and don't for get 2 review! that our life candy !  
><strong>

**this was maxwell/neko-chan! later peeps!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~**

**disclaimer** - not mine! *sadface*

**warning** - blood! also no beta! (**_some1 made a comment about that! grrr we're trying nya_**~)

_previously~_

_I woke with a start from that horrible nightmare as i clutched the sheets to my chest as Hana snuggled up to my left side still asleep._

_I couldn't seem to get that image of that sinister smile on sesshomaru's bloody face. so i just laid there waiting for the mourning and my 'lessons' with jaken._

_Now~_

my thoughts kept going back to that horrible dream as Jaken ranted on and on about the importance of certain lines in certain places can make a kanji say one thing or make into some thing else*.

even though jaken seemed nice enough to teach me these things i kinda feel ashamed that all i'm doing is being distracted by something else. such as a murderous and bloody scene of a nightmarish dream.

suddenly sesshomaru's face popped in my head. i jumped in surprise at the image as chills ran down my spine. i looked towards jaken as he walked back and forth in front of me.

"um jaken-san i have a question?" i said as jaken stood still and look towards my seated self.

"yes what is it?" jaken squeaky voice seemed to be missing that bite to it like the other day.

"hm.. after my lessons what am i suppose to do?" i tilted my head to the right after my question.

"well half-breed you are to go straight to lord sesshomaru's private study after that I'm not to sure myself" he then faced the other way " if that's all then lets get back to your lesson shall we?"

i nodded my head but then realized he couldn't see me so i replied 'yes' and he resumed where he left off.

~**time skip**~

after the lessons about war strategies and tactics jaken lead me down a few corridors till we reached a dark wooden door.

"come in" was heard before jaken even had a chance to knock.

as the door open i look around the so called office. it had a low wooden desk with some painted calligraphy hanging on the walls. there were a few cushions seated in front. just in case there were guest.

sitting at the desk was sesshomaru. he was looking down working on some documents. we stood in front of him for a few seconds before sesshomaru motioned for jaken to leave without even looking up.

when it was just me and sesshomaru alone in the room. i could feel this thick tension in the air. sesshomaru then stood up and headed towards the door. as he reached it he spoke.

"follow!"

i quickly followed him through the door leading back into the long corridor.

we kept walking on for at least an hour. walking through corridor through long dark corridor. i noticed that the further we kept going the less servants i saw.

sesshomaru then stepped down onto a sleek pair of stairs leading down. at the end of the stairs was a wooden door with iron bars holding it in place.

sesshomaru then pulled out a key to the door and unlocked it and went through. i followed him inside till a dark and creepy feeling came over me as the scent of blood and something else entered my sensitive nose.

waiting for my eyes to adjust i heard soft whimpers and chains rattling close by. as my eye site became clear i saw who or what was making those sounds.

five humans where bare and chained to the wall covered in there own blood. they all looked to be in there late teens as they where taller then me. they must have been here for a while as dirt and blood caked there flesh like a second skin.

they all seemed to be cowering close to the wall as sesshomaru drew closer to one of them. it was a female with long black hair and light brown eyes.

when sesshomaru was close enough he grabbed the hair on top of her head and pulled her to her feet. the now standing girl had tears streaming down her dirty face as she felt the chain being removed from her neck.

as soon as the chain hit the ground sesshomaru then dragged the poor girl towards the entrance. while all this time i just stood there watching the frighten humans cower and cry in the darkness of the room.

"inuyasha!" sesshomaru said as he noticed i wasn't following.

i snapped out of what ever daze i was in and rushed out of the dark room. as we kept walking back to the corridors we came from sesshomaru through the poor human to one of the bulkier servant that came by and ordered him to clean her up and prepare her for the guests.

after that we kept walking through the endless corridors till we came to another door. as we entered i realized it was a finely lavished room with a canopy hanging over the over sized futon covered in silk sheets.

sesshomaru then took a seat on the futon. even doing all that he still looked so flawless and elegant.

he motioned for me to sit in front of him. so i did. i looked up to look into his cold eyes. he then started to pet my head between my two puppy ears. he seems so content doing this as if i was a dog rather then a hanyou.

"inuyasha i want you to stay here until i send a servant to retrieve you , is that understood!" i nodded my head at his stern tone. as he stood back up and left me all alone in this room.

~**time skip**~

after waiting for i don't know how long a small fox demon servant opened the door. as i stood up the servant said that '**The Master**' has wished for my presences.

so i followed the fox servant through the corridor. i really didn't like the silence so i tried to ask the fox about himself but all he gave me was his name.

when we reached our designation i saw that it was a big dinning room with a long table with a few demons seated at the moment. at the head of the table stood sesshomaru.

the fox then told me that i have to sit at the head of the table next to sesshomaru on his right.

"thanks Shippo!" i whispered to the fox as i headed towards sesshomaru.

i looked at the demons sitting and notice that Kouga was here but he was with a female Ookami demon instead of his dad. '_that's probably his mother , she's pretty_'.

when i finally stood next to sesshomaru i saw a female demon that looked like sesshomaru but much more beautiful and deadly like the moon sitting on his left.

sesshomaru then grabbed my right hand while his other arm wrap around my small waist.

"now that we are all here i would like to start the evening meal!" as soon as sesshomaru said that a bustle of servants came rushing into the room all carrying plates and bowls filled with food.

sesshomaru then sat me down in the set on his right. i felt as if there were a few demons staring at me. i slowly looked around to see who it could be.

one was the beautiful female sesshomaru who wore a slight smirk on her full lips. the second was a fat ugly boar demon with mangled tusk. third was a gruesome looking toad demon and fourth was a dragon demon with long silky looking brown eyes.

the three males where all giving me those weird looks like they want to eat me. while the female seem as if she wants to play some crude joke on me or something.

after everyone finished there meal they all seem to get up to leave following a servant that told them to follow them to the meeting room.

as i stood up i felt Sesshomaru's hand on top of my head, as i looked to him i notice he was glaring off into the distance. after a brief second sesshomaru turned to look into my confused eyes.

"a servant will lead you to a play room so you and the young Ookami heir can play while the meeting takes places." i thought i heard him growl out Ookami but i thought my ears were playing with me.

"wait you mean Kouga?" i ask as i notice a servant leading kouga in another direction then the adults in the corner on my eyes.

"who else could it be half-breed?" my ears lowered a little at that. " also you two are not allow to leave that room until either a servant or I come to retrieve you ! do you understand me hanyou?"

i nodded my head in excitement, i couldn't wait to play with kouga so soon but i'm glad i won't be alone for a while. then i felt Hana finally wake up from her slumber under my hair.

sesshomaru left but not before cutting a small scratch on my check drawing a small drop of blood from which he gathered on his thumb to lick. his eyes had that same glow to them like the ones he had from my dream.

i shook the thought out of my head following shippo to a spacious room filled with toys some demons my age would play with. i then saw kouga playing with a red ball.

Hana then jumped out from her spot under my hair and ran towards Kouga. as soon as she reached him he looked towards my direction and smiled.

"ah there you muttface!"

~_**to be continued!**_

**ok well still not happy but i really wanted 2 get this chapter out 2 u readers and well um neko-chan (I'm on the trail ! soon i'll have that bloody writers block drowning with the sharks HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) O-o' ok well until that happens we hope u enjoyed the chapter!  
><strong>

**thanks 4 the review corner!  
><strong>

**ShivaTheDestroyer well we're glad u finally got ur account working and hope u enjoyed this chapter!  
><strong>

**YamiBakura1988 glad u like it and yes poor yasha-puppy !  
><strong>

**E THE TIME KEEPER well here's an update, yes they'll get closer , i'll try to make it more obvious that he's both in future chapters , and yes of course they'll b mpreg! hehehe!  
><strong>

**ok well we hope u liked it (so please review ,fav or what ever ) but please review i um we want 2 know what u all think about it! and thanks again 2 all those who have reviewed (yeah ur awesome ) and we'll try 2 update more and we'll c u all in the next chapter *picks up shotgun* ok neko-chan let get that writers block (oh yeah *pulls out all kinds of weapons* let kill that b*tch NYA~)  
><strong>

**-till next chapter!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** - 7

**Warnings**- foul language , blood and a sadistic sesshomaru

**Disclaimer** (**_cause i always forget it_**) - inuyasha's not mine !

_**Previously**_ ~

"ah there you muttface!"

_**Now**_~

**other p.o.v**

"hey FUCK stick ! um... did i say that right" inuyasha blushed in embarrassment as kouga laughed at how ridiculous inuyasha sounded when coursing.

since the other day when playing with the pup he thought it would be fun to show the hanyou how to curse. so far it was hilarious.

"hehehaha ok ok well I've been good how about you?" kouga was now holding his stomach.

"you can stop laughing at me fleabag!" inuyasha glared at the laughing wolf.

"Ha! fine fine i'm done!' kouga stood up looking at the inu-pups direction. "ok well now that your here we can finish that game!"

"yeah! ok um before that um..?" inuyasha timidly bit on his index finger. "so uh that lady..?"

"oh that's my mom!" kouga answered with pride in voice.

"oh!"

'wow! i was right! cool!' inuyasha thought! " okay well let's get back to the CURSING game!" inuyasha said throwing his hands in the air as he ran towards kouga.

"oh kay! let's start! you first!"

"ass!"

"asshole!"

"assnut!"

"huh?"

"what!"

"nothing"

"oooh kay well bitch!"

"bastard!"

and the game went on like that for a few hours until a strange demon came in the room and almost had a stork hearing two little demon children cursing up a storm towards each other.

"children what's with all this hastily towards each other?"

inuyasha and kouga looked towards the voice to finally notice there unwanted guest.

"oh shit! who let that pervert in here?" kouga growled as he stood in front of his friend to ward of the strangers lingering gaze.

"oh kouga-kun you hurt me!" the demons slimy voice all but purred out kouga's name.

"I'll do more then hurt you! you PERVERT!" inuyasha clutched onto kouga. so to stop him from attacking the weird demon giving them strange looks.

"oh and who might your friend be kouga?" that creepy voice sent chills down inuyasha's spine.

"NUNYA!*" kouga shouted.

"what's going on?" a feminine voice asked at the door.

"mama!" kouga said excitedly.

a beautiful wolf demon with long silky black locks tied in a low ponytail and draped over her left shoulder passed her supple breast ending at her hip. she wore a lavender silk kimono with light green turtle designs on the edge of the trimming leading up towards her middle as the turtles got smaller and smaller. (my cousin's dream kimono)

"oh lord Dashi what are you doing in the children's play room?" she glared at lord 'dashi'.

"oh i was just wondering the halls when i heard shouting so i investigated" Dashi answered.

"get out of my sights!" kouga's mother growled.

"excused me?" dashi tilted his head slightly as he looked back at kouga and inuyasha who by then were now behind the female Ookami.

"you heard me!"

"fine I'll leave!" Dashi then walked out of the room and down the hall till he was out of view.

"it's alright children he's gone now" her voice was like sweet honey to the children's ears.

"thanks Mama! he just doesn't know when to quit!" kouga said as he hugged inuyasha.

"i know sweety!" she patted kouga's head.

**inuyasha's pov** (_**yeah back to that**_)

"um what was that about?" i asked as kouga hugged my head.

"oh that was Lord of the perverts Dashi!" kouga voiced.

"Dashi has been harassing us for quit some time!" kouga's mom said.

"why?"

"cause the pervert wants to mate with me!" kouga blushed "but I already have a mate in mind!"

"It's true ! kouga well mate with princess Ayame when she becomes of age!" kouga's mom explained. 'oh'

"so what your saying is that that dashi guy won't take no for an answer!" i said.

"Exactly!" they said at the same time.

"ok well say good bye to your friend dear for we have to go"

"k mom! well mutt face i'll see ya!" kouga waved at me as he took his mothers hand and left the room.

"later kouga!" shippo then walked in as Hana stopped playing with the red ball and came to rap around my ankle.

"Mi'lord wishes for your presence" shippo then lead me through the maze like halls again till we reached the door to sesshomaru's private room once again.

shippo then knocked on the wooden door. 'enter' was heard through the wood as shippo nudge me through the now open door.

as soon as the door closed nervousness consumed me. there sitting on the bed was sesshomaru wearing a sky blue yukata. as i walked closer i noticed a smaller yukata folded on the edge of the bed.

I stopped in-front of sesshomaru looking at my feet until i was suddenly on my back with the silk covered futon under me. i pulled my clenched fist to my chest as sesshomaru toured over me.

a bone chilling smirk formed on sesshomaru's lips as his eye's held this dark gleam. a warm tongue licked my left cheek from my chin up till my temple. the tongue did the same thing to my other cheek. when the tongue went away my now wet cheeks were slapped harshly till they were red as a tomato.

i started to cry from the pain till i was flipped and positioned over sesshomaru's lap. My kimono was then remove as my bottom was exposed to the bigger demon.

'slap'

his hands landed harshly on my exposed cheeks as he kept spanking me.

'slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap'

over and over again that hand kept abusing my poor behind. tears ran freely down my red cheeks as the pain was becoming to much to handle.

"please ... please stop!" i cried.

"and why should i do that little brother?" sesshomaru's voice held this menacing tone as his hand slapped my behind harder.

sobbing loudly i answered "please it hurtsssss..."

then i felt his other hand grab my hair as his spanking kept getting harsher and harsher. i didn't know for how long this was going on for. all i knew was that the pain was growing more and more.

the hand then stopped as i felt it rub my abused flesh. i screamed in pain as the hand squeezed left cheek. i then felt a warm breath on the side of my neck as i was again laying on the silk sheets of the futon.

my bottom stung like crazy as i watched sesshomaru placed the tips of his sharp claws to the flesh of my inner thighs. i covered my mouth with both of my hands as my sobbing grew louder.

then my screams once again passed my lips as sesshomaru pierced my flesh as my blood stained the silk sheets. the pain of my abused rear was forgotten for a second by the pain from my inner thighs being sliced open.

"it seems red truly matched your skin." sesshomaru chuckled as he licked his blood stain claws. then he grab my legs and spread them to watch my blood coat the skin of my thighs.

then that tongue was bake as it caused me more pain as it licked up my blood. i moaned in pain as it kept lapping up the red fluid moving further up my thighs. suddenly there was a knock on the door stopping the tongue in its journey.

sesshomaru growled in anger as he finally got up of the bed and headed towards the door. in my pained state i felt Hana jump on the bed as i grabbed her an held her to my chest.

before sesshomaru reached the door he turned to me told me to put the yukata that was at the edge of the bed on. i hurriedly put it on to cover my exposed body as sesshomaru opened the door.

"What is it Jaken?"

~_**to be continued!**_

**A/N OK well i'm STILL not happy with this and we hope this makes up 4 the wait! it seems that neko-chan is having a really hard time catching the writer's block but other then that i hope u all enjoyed the chapter (hey max!) what? (ur improving on ur lengths of chapters) really *happy face* (no) AAAAAHHHH u jerk! (hehehe i try! *shrugs*) ok well that scene were kouga and inuyasha r playing the cursing game (yeah?) well that was us (really?) yes (oh yeah i remember ... assnut? really ?) what its not my fault i suck at cursing! (fine well lets get to the reviews we got ) oh yeah .. well we'd like to thank all those who already reveiwed and hope to hear what u thought of this chapter as well (cause no reveiws no chapters hehehe) ok well neko-chan since ur trapped in a giant cage y don't u take it away 4 us (with pleasure hehe)**

** E THE TIME KEEPER - the answer 2 ur quetion is yes ! sesshy-kun is going 2 b very anal about inuyasha's friendship with kouga. and max'll try and make it more obvious of sesshy being possessive towards inuyasha even though max is leading him more towards being pervy but we hope thats ok with u?  
><strong>

**YamiBakura1988 - we're glad u thought so hehehe  
><strong>

**ShivaTheDestroyer - u can beat sesshy all u want and i think kouga wouldn't mind joining u on that! and yes sesshomaru is a giant jerk ! hoped u enjoyed the chapter though!**

**bakagohome - well here's another chapter ! and about that .. sesshy might get a little nicer in future chapters but for now he's a sadistic jerk sorry *teary puppy eyes*  
><strong>

**uwohali - sorry 4 the inconvenience about that and i know adults read this and i'll try better but about that inuyasha is like 5 to 6 years old and doesn't know the right term for body parts and cause this story is mostly in his point of view i thought it was appropriate. but other then that glad ur liking the story so far even though i'm an inexperience write. and opinions like ur's r always welcomed !**

**MickeyMac96  - we're glad this has caught ur attention and that ur liking it so far and as soon as i get out of this F'n cage i'm so murdering that writer's blocks face!  
><strong>

**again thanks 4 those wonderful reviews there our life's blood ! (and coming soon max will finally get started on that Naruto fic we have planed nya~) yeah if ur interested in that check out the summary chapter we post called ' Crown and the Fox' (and if u liked this chapter please leave us a review and we'll try and bring more chapters 2 u )**

**so until then this was maxwell/neko-chan!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8~**

**Disclaimer** - it's not mine!

**Warnings** - blood , violence , molestation and foul language

_**Previously~**_

_"What is it Jaken?"_

_**Now~**_

"I am sorry for intruding but your lord mother wishes to know when she will have an audience with prince inuyasha my lord" jaken quivered were he stood as Sesshomaru thought over what he said.

he then told him to tell his mother that she may have an audience with the pup after his morning lessons. after that jaken bowed and left. as soon as Sesshomaru closed the door he turned back towards his bed to look at the precious bundle bleeding and crying.

Hana uncurled herself from inuyasha's chest to hide in a corner in fear of the bigger demon. she watched as inuyasha was lifted into Sesshomaru's arms as he finally stopped crying as the elegant walked towards his private bath.

as he entered he dropped inuyasha into the warm water. inuyasha look to sesshomaru with tear filled eyes as he watched the older demon undress himself.

as sesshomaru entered the warm water inuyasha tried to scramble to the other side of the large bath. he was unable to as sesshomaru wrapped a tight grip on inuyasha's fragile neck and harshly ripped the now wet yukata of his tiny body.

Sesshomaru's other hand went to the still bleeding scarred flesh of inuyasha's inner thighs. he slowly caressed the flesh as inuyasha squirmed in his hold. a dark gleam shone in his eyes as he tighten his grip around the slim neck.

inuyasha whimpered as those claws slowly dug into his torn flesh. he hoarsely sceamed as those claws tore more flesh as they kept digging further in. tearing muscle and flesh as the warm blood coated his fingers as they spread stretching the mangled flesh wider to let the blood flow more.

the warm water of the bath was turning a rich red color as more of inuyasha's blood spilled from his body. soon the claws retracted themselves from the tattered flesh as they slowly reach up to the childish chest.

the bloody hand caressed the flesh smearing inuyasha's own blood as a tongue licked at his furry ears. his ears not trusting the tongue and tried to hide in the wet silver hair.

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly as he brought the small body to his chest enjoy the feel of the youngers flesh againgst his. he enjoyed it even more as inuyasha's struggle to get away increased. the hand he used to caress inuyasha's small chest wrapped around his small waist as he then sat in the warm pool of water.

Sesshomaru then motioned for his personal bath servants to enter. as they entered there smiles left the face and turned to glares of disgust as they looked upon the scene of there beloved lord holding the filthy hanyou on his lap.

as they approached the pool of water they failed to notice or care that there was blood in the water. the bleeding between inuyasha's legs has finally stopped as the hand around his neck wrapped around his small chest.

inuyasha felt those soft lips against his now bruised flesh of his neck. then those deadly fangs were once again piercing his flesh. when the fangs retreated a warm tongue licked at the wound it cause to show the watchers of his ownership of the small creature.

Sesshomaru nipped and licked to bleeding wound smirking slightly as he saw the looks of jealousy cross the faces of his bath-maidens. after having his fun for the day he leaned back against the edge of the bath to enjoy his servants to entertain him and his pup with there usual dance.

Inuyasha still sitting on Sesshomaru's lap as the poisonous claws trap him to the spot. while sitting the water reached up to his neck. washing away all the blood that had flowed from his body.

when he looked up he saw the bathing maidens glare at him in disgust and anger at having to see there master bathing with such a creature.

_**~time skip~**_

as Sesshomaru stood he up out of the water he lifted and cradled inuyasha to his chest as he then left the private bath and enter his bed chambers. a towel was handed to him by the same neko servant as he took the towel and wrapped it around the now sleeping hanyou as he dried him of softly and dressed him in a crimson red sleeping yukata.

the neko servant looked away in shame as he saw the possessive glow in his lords eyes as he looked at the little princes. he knew that he was just a plaything to his master but he couldn't help but feel jealous over to look he gave the hanyou.

reluctantly Sesshomaru handed the little bundle to the neko demon and was told to put inuyasha into his own bed chambers to rest as he left the room and headed towards inuyasha's he felt like some one or thing was watching him.

as he entered the hanyou's room Hana dashed pass his legs to climb the bed waiting for the half-breed to be placed upon it. the neko followed suit and laid the bundle under the covers. but before he left to his own bed he kiss inuyasha's forehead and whispered "good night' and left.

_**~~ DREAM SCAPE~~**_

**_the cave was warm as the fire burned slowly cooking some fish he caught at the river close by as he sat in the dime light of the fire he curled into himself as the scent of blood dominated the air._**

**_after he ate his fish he through the sticks into the fire and laid down on his side his long black hair flowed around him as he look to the entrance of the cave. the opening was blocked by a bolder that didn't let any light enter._**

**_but he knew that the sun was down and that no one or thing could find him in this cave. soon his eyes drew back to the fire to watch the flames dance. he stared at the burning wood for a little while longer till he rolled over as his back faced the flames._**

**_his grayish blue eyes looked at his small petite hand. his blunt nails had dirt under them as well as dried blood. clenching his hand into a fist he felt his anger fill him up only to see if it'll fill the feeling of loneliness._**

**_warm tears filled his eyes as they lingered on the long lashes waiting to spill over. dread filled him as he curled into himself in anguish. lonely that all he felt was an endless loneliness that wishes to consume him._**

**_as he laid there he heard the bolder to his hiding place move as he flung forward and turn he saw and elegant demon of great beauty enter the cave. the demons golden eyes locked on to him in a second as he tried to scramble away from the beautiful demon that looked upon him with such power._**

**_unfortunately the demon grabbed his hand and pinned him back to the caves floor. he look up to see the demon slowly caress his left check in a loving manner as they stare into each others eyes._**

**_as the wood crackled and burn the two slowly leaned into each other as the demons long silver hair curtain around them as time seem to slow as kissed each other. warm silky lips melded together as the demon move his knee to spread his legs as he soon settled himself there like his belonged there._**

**_there lips parted for a second to take a breath of air. as soon as he opened his mouth to take another breath the demon slithered his tongue into his warm cavern. the demon slowly lead the kiss to a battle of dominance which the demon win._**

**_as he was distracted by the kiss the demon snaked his clawed hands into his hakama to lightly tease his nipples. he moaned and panted into the demons mouth as the demon let up to trail kisses down his chin to his neck._**

**_the demon then move one of his hand down his chest to trace with his claw over his navel. moaning at the chilling pleasure that seemed to burn from the demons touch he slowly reached one of his hands to touch the silver hair that resembled moon light._**

**_soon the demon opened his red hakama and trailed kisses down his chest. a gasp escaped his throat at the demon took one of his nipples into his warm mouth. teasing the bud with licks and sucks making it wet._**

**_with a wet pop the demon let the little pink bud go. so the demon brought both of his hand sup to grasp both sides of his face. fluster and blushing a deep red he panted as the demon rose back to look him in the eyes._**

**_then the trance he was in snapped as the demons eyes held a dark gleam as a sinister smirk grace the beautiful creatures face. the once golden eyes were now a deep violet surrounded by crimson fire. the magenta colored strips were enhanced as the demon fangs grew longer protruding from his soft lips._**

**_the tears returned to his grayish blue eyes as the demon grabbed his thin wrist and pinned them by his head. the demons warm breath chilled the flesh of his neck as the demons tongue lapped at his neck before the sharp fangs tore in to shed the blood underneath._**

**_he screamed as the demons fangs ripped and tore his flesh. he felt his blood be devoured by those sinful lips. when the demons fangs left his flesh he felt his wrist were then let go as the rest of his cloths were torn of his week body as the demon admired his naked flesh._**

**_the demon grabbed under his knees to spread them as he licked at the scarred covered inner thighs as the flame illuminated the fudoshi made of a cursed metal between his legs as the demon bit the scarred flesh ripping a chunk of flesh in his mouth as his claw tore and dug themselves deep into the mangled bleeding flesh of his._**

**_his screams echoed of the walls as the demon then flipped him over onto his chest as his back was in full view. then demon purred in joy as he traced the horrid scars that covered his back._**

**_then those same claws slash and tore his scared back open. over and over again those claws ripped torn dug into his flesh. then he felt a warm tongue lap at his mangle back as pain spread through out his body adding to the pain from his bleeding thighs._**

**_sobbing in his pain he felt the cold night air hit his naked mangled and bleeding form as the demon retreated from him. then in a flash he was lifted into the demons arms bridle-style._**

**_the demon cradled his tired and bleeding body close to his chest as the left the cave. as the fire die the sun was soon raising over the horizon. his grayish blue eyes turn to amber as his black strains bleed to a silver-ish blue and two matching fluffy puppy ears appeared on top of his head as his human ears disappeared._**

**_the elegant demon gave a cruel smile as he leaned his head down to those triangle ears and whispered cruelly into them. "as you can see you can never hide from ME!" he growled the last part as he licked the edge_ _of the fluffy ear._**

inuyasha woke up in tears as he felt the pain through out his body slowly fade. he hugged Han close to his chest sobbing in fear of what he just dreamed about and what it could all mean.

inuyasha's sobbing woke up the neko who came to see why the hanyou was cry. he slowly crawled into the bed as scoped the crying child to his chest with the little dragon as he rubbed an petted his silver hair. he cued and tried to calm the little one down enough so he could try and talk to the little guy.

soon enough inuyasha calmed down enough as the neko whipped his tears and laid him back down and patted the dragon little head "it's okay it was just a dream"

inuyasha looked to the dark haired neko as he asked " why are you being nice"

"cause little guy I might be an ass and all but i can't stand when a little kid has a night mare ... and also i wanted to apologize for hitting you" the neko said as he gently caressed inuyasha's check to loll him back to sleep.

"why?" inuyasha said in a small voice as he hugged Hana closer.

"well i thought you would be like me!"

"huh?" yasha puppy tilted his head on the pillow sideways.

"I'm three quarters demon and one quarters human!" the neko looked away in embarrassment.

"oh!" yasha puppies eyes wide in realization.

"yes i thought that you would be another little asswipe! but it turns out your really just a baby. so um how old are you really?"

"five"

"HOLY SHIT!" the neko said.

"um .. whats your name?" inuyasha asked timidly.

"hehehe i guest i forgot to introduce my self my name is zero!"

_**~ to be continued!**_

_**A/N! sorry about that long ass wait and everything (yeah we're sorry its all my fault ) u can say that again (yeah! ) what its true ( fine what ever that writers block is a pro at hiding !) hmmm k well even though its late we hope u enjoyed it and please review and tell us what u all think (cause after all its are lifes blood! NYA~~~) and also thanks for all the fav and reviews they make us all kinds of high! hahahahahaha!  
><strong>_

_**k neko take it away!  
><strong>_

**NARUYCHI AIICHI - GLAD U LIKE IT NYA~~~**_**  
><strong>_

**ShivaTheDestorey - i might just do that just to help lighten up the atmosphere in the story . and the thing about the thighs is that a friend of mine had an EX with a knife fetish and she did somethings similar to what sesshy does to inuyasha but with his claws! and we hope u like this chapter as well !  
><strong>

**E THE TIME KEEPER - glad u like it and we hope u like this one as well nya~  
><strong>

**YamiBakura1988 - yes yes poor inu-puppy but don't worry maxy feels that inu-puppy should get some slake taken off of him so the neko demon is going to be less of an ass!  
><strong>

**_thanks again and we hope to c u all in the next chapter! _  
><strong>

**_inu-puppy : wait !  
><em>**

**_max: what?  
><em>**

**_inu-puppy: y do i have to get all bloody?  
><em>**

**_neko-chan: cause i influence max too much to write that shit .. sorry puppy-tan T^T  
><em>**

**_inu-puppy: oh um its ok neko neko  
><em>**

**_neko-chan : AHHHHH KAWAII! *hugs inuyasha*  
><em>**

**_inu-puppy : ca-caaa-can't br-breath! *turning blue8  
><em>**

**_WHAK!  
><em>**

**_sesshy: what has this sesshomaru told !  
><em>**

**_neko-chan: don't touch ur puppy?  
><em>**

**_max: ok neko-chan i think u need to go-  
><em>**

**_sesshy: this sesshomaru wishes 2 know y he doesn't get his way with his puppy?  
><em>**

**_max" O-O' umm! *runs away*  
><em>**

**_neko-chan: WAIT 4 ME MAX! *chases after!*  
><em>**

**_inu-puppy: okay well i guest we'll c u all in the next chapter  
><em>**

**_sesshy: indeed little brother  
><em>**

**_Inu-puppy&Sesshy : this was maxwell/neko-chan till next time!  
><em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9~**

**Warning**- blood , mention of male-pregnancy and disturbed obsession

**Disclaimer**: its not mine duh!

**Pairing**- Sesshomaru X Inuyasha

~_**chapter 9**_

Zero sat at the edge of inuyasha's huge futon gazing at the young pups face with sadness in his green eyes. he sat there for a little while longer as he thought over his regret at raising a hand to a child so young.

soon though another voice said that the child should be taken away so that he would stay there lords favorite and that this pup who seems to be bringing out the fatherly instincts to come out safe from those cruel golden eyes. his gaze then turn to look at the hand he use to struck the child. feelings he thought he longed forgotten seemed to be coming back the longer he ponder about the poor pup sleeping by him. Standing up he headed off to rest his thoughts away in his room.

(p.o.v change)

Hana woke up from her spot beside inuyasha's head. she looked towards the door sensing something off. there was this dark aura moving closer and closer to inuyasha and herself. quickly she jumped up and stood at the edge of the bed crouched down ready to strike who ever dared to come near her and her friend int here sleep. even though she was a coward as she hid and whimpered as that elegant demon hurt and dragged her friend around. even though she was a failure as a dragon she swore she would try and protected him during his sleep.

though she can't stop the nightmares that plague the hanyou she could at least fight off who ever dared enter into the shared room belonging to the two off them. knowing that with her small size that she would die or worst she would fight with the last of her breath to make sure that she leaves her mark on the unfortunate bastard that tries to sneak up on her and her friend.

growling lowly as not to wake her friend she posed ready to strike as the dark aura that was now very close to the door of there room. claws extended she sniffed the air through her flared nostril. the scent was that of the lord of this cursed place as she was now more eager to strike the soon be intruder. unfortunately the door never opened and the aura soon departed. waiting a few moments Hana the curled up by inuyasha's cute face.

_**(dream-scape)**_

_**tied and gagged the golden eyed boy no older then fifteen looked with fear at the towering over him with a gleam in his matching golden that promised pained. the bonded boy knew all to well the pain this evil being brought.**_

_**slowly a clawed hand caressed the flesh of a slim and scared neck admiring every little scar he himself place on the smaller beings neck. moving his hand down to lightly trace his collarbone then down the middle of his chest till he reached and cup his navel in his cold hand.**_

_**leaning closer towards quivering silver puppy ears he brought up his other hand to tug on the other ear that was bleeding from having been pierced. his warm breath teased the soft fur as a warm tongue liked and pail lips soon nibbled the tip. the hand that was abusing the poor bleeding ear soon lowered to caress the now tier stained check.**_

_**as those sinful lips finally stopped there assault on the boys ear the regal demon dressed in white silk brought the boys face up to admire the tears in his victims wide golden eyes. with his hand still caressing the flesh of his captives now bleeding navel as his claw were embedded only with the lightest touch of those sharp nails he spoke with a cruel tone to his prize. "soon this will be filled with our pups." a promised of what is to come.**_

_**fangs descended the flesh of the prey who arched in pain as blood slipped passed those cursed lips down his collarbone. the hang stopped caressing his navel to help its partner in spreading the younger ones legs.**_

slowly waking from slumber inuyasha saw hana looking at him as she stop licking his tear stain checks. he gave her a small smile and patted her tiny head in thanks. getting from his futon he saw zero enter telling inuyasha that after his morning lesson he would be having a private audience with the lord lady.

OoOoOoOoO time skip OoOoOoOoO

sitting on a red blush cushion while petting the smooth brown scales of the dragon on his lap. inuyasha looked at the exotic beauty sitting on an extravagant plush cushion fit for royalty such as the yokai perched in front of him.

those icy golden eyes regarded him silently. then a mischievous smile graced her full pink lips. her elegant hand then reached up to lift the young pups head to get a better look at him. looking from his big round eyes to his puppy dog ears. she found that he did have some resemblance to her late mate. she also saw that when he gets older he would have the rare feminine beauty his late mother held.

"my you sure are a cute thing i can see now why my darling son is obsess with you." the beautiful woman said as she inspected some of inuyasha's soft hair in her petite hand.

"obsess?" inuyasha tilled his head cutely as he said that word in a question.

her pink lips turned into a rich smirk. "why yes ever since you were born, then moment your father handed you to him to so he could see the creature that would be his bother but the instant he looked upon you he announced 'Father I have fond my mate' in that moment i could see it in his eyes as your father promised you to him, your scent now doesn't give it away but i can tell your fate is the same as mine you poor little thing" her voice that may have held some malice seem to hold some care in it.

after several hours of inuyasha and sesshomaru's mother talking and drinking tea. hana purred as she rested in inuyasha's chest while he slowly drifted off to with his head layed on silk clad thighs of his future mother-law. The older demon hummed a sweet tune as she brush her thin elegant fingers through the soft silver hair of inuyasha's.

"this sure brings me back memories." she mumbles to herself.

-to be continued!

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN okay i know i have been gone a very long time so i hope u all can forgive my absence and i hope u all like this chapter!_**  
><strong><em> also i need help in naming sesshomaru's mother so please if u could give me any suggestions. and thanks to all ur follows, fav's and reviews (and please do review after this one O-O) also if ur a fan of bleach and naruto u should also check out some of my other fic's. but no big if u don't . and yes please please review! <em>**

**_- this was maxwell/neko-chan!  
><em>**


	10. WIP

**NOTE- ok well i have a huge writers block so i tried to write chapter 10 and here's some of what i have so far and yes this is a work in progress so enjoy**

"Izayoi oh~ IIIIIZZZZZAAAAYYYOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII~" a woman with beautiful silver hair yelled as she lurked the halls of the huge castle. the woman smirked as she heard a slight giggle from further down the long corridor. walking in stride with such grace the young woman reached the shogi* door to find a teenage girl around fourteenth sitting in the shadows of the room.

The silver haired beauty could make out the long midnight raven hair she grown to treasure. walking closer to the lightly trembling figure the faced the wall the teen soon froze as she turned violet blue eyes to the approaching figure.

"ah you found me Sasumi!" a sweet voiced filled with so much innocence that a warm smile reached the cherry blossomed colored lips.

"Izayoi you know you can never hide from me!" golden amber eyes shine in possession as the silverette lowered down to her fragile looking knees to crawl towards her prize. little Izayoi.

"Mother what are you doing?" a regal voice ask the two females half undressed and hands touching each other. blushing Izayoi tried to cover her expose flesh as Sasumi sat straight and with such elegance as she turned her golden eyes at the one her dared interrupt her fun.

"oh sesshomaru! when did you arrive?" sasumi asked in her sickly sweet voice that would but even the great demon inutaisho in shivers. the only ones who are immune to her deadly charm where her son sesshomaru and her precious Izayoi!

"just now mother" came sesshomaru's clipped answer. sometime sasumi wonders if he gets his emotionlessness from her side." now if your done playing with your toy father is waiting in the dinning hall" sesshomaru walked down the hall leaving the two woman behind.

"man he sure is a rude one that one?" chirp sasumi as she leaned forward to peck another kiss from Izayoi. pale pink lips embrace the others in a passion filled kiss.

"sometimes i think he only sees us humans as nothing but toys to play with koi-chan*" Izayoi said softly against magenta colored lips.

caressing the soft checks of the young human sasumi rested her forehead where a crescent magenta moon resides open Izayoi's brow. a soft smile tugged at soft lips as izayoi wrapped her arms around sasumi's slender waist. "I know hehe he gets it from you my heartless demon" A crimson blush dusted magenta stripped checks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ok well i hope this keeps u all interested to keep reading and sorry that u all have to wait for my lazy a- (MAX!) oops! ok well i hope this little tid bit curves u over till i get the rest of this chapter out and also thank u " <strong>_**The lady loves the**** dark " for messaging me cause it sorta helped me of me but to try an write this! ( yes thank u NYA~ an also thanks for the fav's and reviews !) this was maxwell and neko-chan! AND INU-CHAN *waves chibi yasha* {we will try and work on the chapter and hope u stick around and read it when Maxy finishes in *sticks forefinger in moth*} y thank u inu-chan *pats chibi yasha's head* {oh and if any of u want be max beta reader he would be glad! *smiles cutely*} INU-CHAN! -/-*blushes* like he said if u want to b my beta i would appreciate it! ****  
><strong>


End file.
